The present invention relates to an apparatus for the biological treatment of contaminated waste water and ground water supplies. Specifically, the present apparatus is directed toward the on-site biological treatment of water contaminated by organic chemicals, where such treatment is implemented using mobile water processing apparatus.
The safe handling and disposition of waste and ground water contaminated by toxic organic chemicals is a problem confronting municipalities and industry alike. Increasing federal regulation of the environment has caused governmental and industrial environmental managers to look for effective and economic methods of removing toxic organic contaminants from waste or ground water streams and pools and from stored toxic wastes. Several methods have been employed, most requiring the permanent or semi-permanent installation of expensive processing equipment. However, such installations are not suitable for the treatment of water streams or supplies that may be only incidentally exposed to contaminants, from either temporary manufacturing operations or accidental exposure. Treatment of stored toxic wastes which are not continuously replenished is also a problem for which a permanent treatment facility may be excessively costly.
Biological degradation of hazardous waste by-products through use of specially selected and nutritionally supported bacteria has been highly successful. A description of the fundamentals of such a process, as generally employed by the present invention, is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,102.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus which is adapted for implementing a biodegradation hazardous waste treatment process, which apparatus can be brought to the site of contamination, placed in operation, and removed with a minimum of time, effort, and expense.